1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing a thin silicone elastomeric film. More specifically, this invention relates to a method for producing 1-500.mu. thick silicone elastomeric films comprising coating a fluid curable silicone elastomer composition on a coated paper, curing and then peeling the resulting thin silicone elastomeric film from the coated paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Silicone rubber thin films have recently been proposed for the concentration of a specific gas by utilizing their selective gas permeability and have also been proposed for use as thin film packing and gasket materials and as sealing tape due to their excellent properties such as resistance to heat, acid, water, and chemicals.
One to five millimeter thick silicone rubber films have conventionally been molded by the press-vulcanization of an organoperoxide-vulcanizable silicone rubber composition; however, this method suffers the following drawbacks: a large rubber film cannot be produced, a .ltoreq.500.mu. thick film is technically difficult to produce, a uniformly thick film cannot be obtained, and the productivity is low.